All These Crazy Worlds
by Astra Ashes
Summary: A collection of crossover one-shots featuring your favorite KH characters. Suggestions welcome! Ratings and genre subject to change just like the worlds.
1. RWBY

**So since I've been too busy to work on actual updates, thought I'd upload these little one-shots I've been writing in-between school, looking for a new apartment, and preparing for graduation. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**"So, you want to be a** 'Huntress?'"

The red-hooded girl nodded as she and Sora continued to walk down the street.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I was always taught to help people. I mean, police are all right but Huntresses and Huntsmen are just so exciting, and cool, and romantic. Like is there any better job in the world?"

Sora, who had thrown his hands up in surrender when Ruby got up in his face with excitement shining in her eyes, just chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. I can see you feel really passionate about it. Knowing that, I'm sure you can become a Huntress no problem. Especially seeing how well you handled those thugs with that scythe of yours. Did you seriously make it yourself?"

"Well, all students at Signal Academy make their own weapons. Didn't you make yours? Can you tell me what kind of Dust you used? Or metal? Can you tell me how you make it appear and disappear?"

"Whoa, slow down there. I didn't make the Keyblade. It chose me actually."

"Really? Do _you_ know who created it then? Cause whoever did, did a really great job."

"Trust me, you're not the only one wanting to know that."

The two stopped momentarily when they heard a loud scream. Then, in perfect sync, ran towards the direction of the screams. They brought out their respective weapons as they stared at the chaos unfolding in front of them.

"Heartless," Sora said, watching as the Shadows rose up and down into the ground.

Ruby and Sora looked at each other for a moment, nodded, then ran into battle.

* * *

**Btw, if you have any suggestions for one of these little one-shots, send me a message! However, if I don't know the series you suggest, unless you give me a good specific one-shot idea and tell me what I need to know to write it, I won't be able to so I probably won't. Sorry but that's how it's gonna be. Until next time!**


	2. Frozen

**Sora sat on the icy steps, **listening to Olaf count the seconds until they could enter the castle. Kristoff, who sat on the other side of the living snowman, counted along with him though in a more annoyed tone. While he could understand their anxious desire to enter the icy structure, he also didn't mind waiting to give Anna time alone to talk with her sister.

As they continued to sit and wait, Sora took the chance to look around, still amazed that her older sister Elsa had managed to change it from summer to winter in a single night.

_She's got some serious power,_ he thought. _I bet not even Donald could do all this._

On instinct Sora readjusted his jacket, glad the fairies enchanted it to keep him warm no matter what the temperature.

"All right it's been a minute," Kristoff announced, standing up. "Time to go in."

"Hooray!" Olaf cheered, jumping up so quickly his head momentarily popped off his body.

Sora stood up as well but spotted something off in the distance. He noticed it was getting closer and headed their way.

"You guys go ahead, I got work to do," he said.

"What? What do you mean?" Kristoff shouted after him.

Sora paid him no mind and just continued to slide down the icy stairs, Keyblade in hand, ready to defeat the Heartless hoard.


	3. Sunset Overdrive

**Never before, in his entire life**, did Sora ever expect to have to not only fight a giant blimp named Fizzie with _laser beam eyes. _Especially doing so while grinding on cables/bouncing on platforms on top of a tall radio tower with a gun that shot exploding teddy bears. If his life wasn't being threatened at the moment he'd probably be laughing hysterically at the situation. Of course, he couldn't say the same for his two fellow grinding/bouncing comrades. The twins were laughing like they were having the time of their life, like their idea of a great time was blasting a deadly company mascot with fireworks and bullets.

"Hey, you know what sounds like fun? If you stop moving for a second!" the blimp said.

"Screw that!" Kidd shouted, jumping off a cable while firing another round of bullets from his gun.

"Shoot lasers at me will you?" Kiddy said, shooting endless amounts of fireworks into Fizzie's robotic eyes.

_Those two are insane,_ Sora thought.

Sora covered his eyes as the front of Fizzie's face exploded, exposing the metal beams and a robotic sphere in the dead center of his forehead.

"Shoot the machine zit!" Kiddy shouted.

_Yup, definitely insane._


	4. One Piece

**Well...been a long time huh? I'll just leave this here for now ^_^;**

* * *

**Sora still wasn't sure what to** think of the boy called Luffy. When his sister and him found the guy sleeping in a barrel that washed ashore after a huge storm, that in itself was strange enough. The second thing that struck him as odd was the dude's _huge_ appetite. Shortly after bringing the guy to their house, he woke up, commented on how great he slept, and then asked if they had any meat he could eat.

Not really sure what else to do, Sora just let him have at their food but was quick to regret this decision when he saw how much he was eating. Since the guy appeared to be fine, Sora took the opportunity to learn the guy's story. Instead though, he learned that Luffy was made out of rubber when Sola was pulling on his arm and managed to stretch it when she fell to the floor.

Sora stared, mouth agape, then asked how this was possible.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit," Luffy said. "So now I'm made out of rubber."

To prove his point further, Luffy set down the food he was eating and then stretched the sides of his mouth comically. Sola clapped her hands and laughed while Sora just stared in disbelief.

_This guy is something else alright, _Sora thought as he watched Luffy just quickly returned to stuffing his face.


End file.
